When a cellular radiofrequency transceiver of a mobile device is activated, the mobile device seeks to acquire a suitable wireless network in order to obtain voice and data services. Network selection algorithms enable the mobile device to find the optimal wireless network under various conditions.
In General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, a public land mobile network (PLMN) list is normally used for the network selection. The PLMN list contains a list of networks specifying a mobile country code (MCC) and mobile network code (MNC) with a priority order. The PLMN list combined with access technology are typically stored in a subscriber identity module (SIM) or a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) card. The mobile device scans all the channels within cellular band groups until a suitable cellular network is found.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings like features are identified by like reference numerals.